


Little Red Dress

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: Intertwined: Two Hearts, One Legacy [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem is a shopaholic, Boys in Dresses (cause Atem and Yugi pull it off), Darkshipping, Don't mess with Bakura or you will get hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Librashipping (YuugixMarik), Little Red Dress, M/M, Marik is head over heels in love, Ryou has a backbone 'cause he's used to Bakura, Sexual Frustration, Yugi gets roped into this, Yugi is a shy seductress, fashion wars, pinning, post cannon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: There were several things that Yugi noticed about his other half now that Atem has his own body, the most bizarre of them all was, to Yugi's shock, delight, horror and gratification all at once, that Atem was one hell of a bargain shopper...Or the one where Yugi and Atem go shopping and buy a few things for the sole purpose of seducing their boyfriends.





	Little Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly working through writer's block, but writing darkshipping for my Intertwined series has been a HUGE help :)
> 
> My second one of these oneshots in less than two weeks! Woohoo! I came up with this idea at work yesterday while thinking of one of my favorite Taylor Swift songs Dress ;) which is AWESOME and TOTALLY fits how I'll be writing Bakura and Atem in this series...
> 
> Disclaimer (cause...yeah) I own nothing but the plot.
> 
> Song: Dress-Taylor Swift

Little Red Dress

There were several things that Yugi noticed about his other half now that Atem had his own body. For one thing Atem was a lot more open with his emotions—and a lot more mischievous to boot. Now that the world was relatively safe (all things considered) and Atem no longer had to be so composed and serious (and self-conscious though that was only around Yugi—and, he suspected, Bakura—) Atem was free to be his lively, wild and independent self and beneath the cool, calm, collected mask of Pharaoh or Prince of Games (the title of King was strictly Yugi's), Atem was dramatic, carefree, flamboyant and as mischievous as an imp. Not that Yugi had any problems with his Yami being so unabashedly himself-he deserved it after all he'd been through before, during and after being a King-though he had to admit it _was_ a tad bit...enlighteningly bizarre when you were used to being the younger, less experienced one to learn that_ you _were actually the mature one in this brothers/best friends/partners relationship-bond they had and though it at times drove Yugi to the limits of his patience he still wouldn't trade it if it meant seeing Atem so happy.

The second thing was that Atem loved sweets. _LOVED_ sweets. And by that, it meant Atem was, quite literally, a kid in a candy store. He was addicted to sugar and all things dessert: ice cream, pastries, fruit tarts, candy, cakes. cookies, pie, and above all, chocolate. Since the stuff was a rarity in Kemet, now being exposed to all kinds of flavors, brands, sweetness, fillings etc. Atem was now free to indulge in his sugary sweet cravings—and indulge he did. Yugi and grandpa always caught him snacking on something sweet either late at night or in his room. Always in some pastry or cake or little Debbie that neither remembered buying nor seeing Atem sneak into the shopping cart and yet there it was with Atem caught chocolate fingered. It wouldn't be all that bad except Atem seemed completely and utterly _immune_ to things like stomachs aches, sugar crashes and weight gain—all three of which drove Yugi's frustration to the brink of insanity. More than once Yugi ranted on how unfair it was that while he could barely eat a slice of cake without feeling the after effects Atem could—_literally_—eat the _whole_ cake and not even feel bloated. Of course, the man _was_ an exercise junky so he _did_ work off all that sugar to some degree, but Yugi still found it annoying. So much that more than once he'd commented how if Atem kept eating that way he would get the dreaded F-bomb with a capital F A T.

Atem proceeded to glare with that twisted smirk of his and say that if Yugi ever used his name and that word in the same sentence again there would be blood.

It didn't stop Yugi from saying it.

Over and over again.

Or Atem from chasing after him like an angry lioness and tackling the laughing little brat and tickling him senseless until YUgi nearly chocked unless he recanted his words-which he never did-until Grandpa finally got fed up and threatened to ground them both for a month.

This obsession lead to the third thing and fourth thing about Atem: one he liked to cook (though anything he made was more akin to biological warfare than anything actually edible—Joey swore he saw a white light during his near death experience after he'd volunteered to taste test Atem's first attempt at cupcakes) and the not-so-surprising one, he was _terrible_ with technology.

Apparently the time he'd spent sharing a body with Yugi had prepared him somewhat for the onslaught of mechanical and electric devices that dominated the modern world but it didn't mean he necessarily knew how to _use_ any of them: he'd burned water when he tried to make tea, accused Yugi's alarm clock of being possessed, somehow managed to set the toaster on fire without turning it on and threw the radio out the window in a fit of terror because the white noise "growled" at him (at least that was what he'd told Grandpa before promising to replace it at the earliest opporunity). But Atem was a stubborn creature and inquisitive by nature and he was determined to succeed at both—even if nothing he made was akin to edible and electrical appliances tended to blow up in his presence. They never did get that chuthulu-shaped soot stain off the ceiling. But his lack of cooking skills did nothing to damper his enthusiasm for it: it was one of the thing Yugi admited he adored most about his other self.

But the fifth and by far the most bizarre of them all, to Yugi's shock, delight, horror and gratification all at once, was that Atem was one hell of a bargain shopper. A lifetime of haggling at the bazaars had left Atem well prepared for the competitive, unpredictable and complex world of bargain shopping. Somehow the former king even managed to beat the internet when it came to great deals and from that came the explosion of colors, styles and costume pieces that was Atem's wardrobe. Yugi found his own wardrobe doubling in size that year thanks to his aibou's love of shopping. Yugi had never really thought of himself as stylish or fashionable before that summer. Atem on the other hand dove into the world of modern fashion like a child into a rainbow colored ball pit—which was exactly what his wardrobe resembled. In addition to the trademark leather pants and jackets he'd grown used to sharing a body with Yugi—though while Yugi's were more practical Atem's bordered on bondage or biker—the former king had also dived into the steampunk, cosplay, gothic, and, dare Yugi say it, the fantasy and retro pop cultures and all the crazy, colorful costuming that came with them. Practically everything the man bought was a costume piece or an embellishment and his outfits ranged from resembling a full blown steampunk pirate to a dark fairy knight to a vampire lord, to a biker punk, to the ever transforming chameleon skin of a modern pop teenager. Some were so outlandish Yugi couldn't believe he got away with wearing them in public.

Which led to their current predicament: another shopping trip at Atem's insistence where Yugi was "encouraged" to attend. He leaned back against the mirror where Atem was currently pulling a frightening amount of clothes of the wracks to try on (only half of which he claimed were for himself and Yugi didn't dare ask who the _rest_ were supposed to be for).

"Yugi," he chimed pulling the other from his musing only to find Atem holding something up for his inspection. "What do you think?"

Yugi started at him with a mixture of disbelief and sheer horror. "Atem...what is that!?"

"A jacket," Atem droned sarcastically.

"That," Yugi drowned out the word. "Is not a jacket. That is..." he couldn't think of a word. "Just...no...I mean where the he'll did you find that? Retro R Us?"

The jacket in question was the most hideous thing Yugi had ever seen. He eyes seriously felt like they were burning. It was a black jean jacket with a zip-up front except the zipper was a comical skull and the pockets (and, yes, pockets _plural_ as in wherever there could be a pocket there was a pocket) had zippers all over them. Even pockets that didn't need zippers had zippers. And they were all gold! Even the sparkly sequined skull! It was so wrong, so bad, it had no hope of ever being good!

"Atem, I love you, but that thing is _really_ ugly."

Atem looked at it as if considering, then slipped it over his tank top looked in the mirror and to Yugi's sheer and absolute dread, he smiled. "I'm getting it."

"It's hideous!" Yugi whined dragging a hand down his face.

"It's different," Atem said doing a small spin in front of mirror liking how the flaps and tails moved, earning a mumbled "oh great," from Yugi. "All it needs is the right dress."

Yugi moaned. "Oh hell, you mean literal dress don't you?"

"Of course!" Atem grinned and dove back into the racks.

Yugi sulked against the mirror. Another habit Atem picked up: apparently since _shenti _and other such clothing were a predecessor to the modern skirt, Atem felt no shame in wearing whatever long or short dress, skirt or whatever he found that he liked. Groaning until a triumphant sound from Atem announced he'd made his choice, Yugi slowly opened his eyes. The outfit in question was a lovely flowing halter dress with a wide open back, the color a deep dark scarlet red like fire or fresh blood. Even Yugi had to admit it was a lovely piece and with his slender, effeminate frame, caramel skin, cerise eyes and multi-colored hair Atem could actually pull it off. Though he doubted there was any hope for that jacket.

"I like it," Yugi admitted. "But that jacket's still really ugly."

Atem ignored the second comment, placed the dress on the pile then pulled out another outfit and held it in front of Yugi, checking the size

Smirking with satisfaction he handed it to Yugi who looked at it with a mixture of confusion and disbelief. He barely had time to register it when Atem suddenly dragged and shoved him into a changing room. Holding it up to the mirror, Yugi blushed realizing _exactly_ what it was.

"Atem..." the name came out as a weak squeak.

"Try it," Atem insisted a twinkle in his eye. "It's certainly you're color, it compliments your skin tone, brings out your eyes and best of all," the twinkle in those eyes positively _glittered_. "Malik's going to love it."

Yugi's whole face suffused with color until he was as red as Atem's new dress. "W-w-wait a minute!" Yugi stuttered flushing redder. "You glare and death threat Malik all the time, now you're trying to help me seduce him?"

Atem's smile curled and, oh, if Yugi wasn't red before. "Who said I was trying to help you seduce him?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"What?" Atem shrugged in mock surrender. "Aibou, I adore you, I can both want you to be happy with your significant other and still despise the fact you're dating him, well, dating at all. But I want to make it clear that if he breaks your heart I will break both his legs and give him to Bakura."

"You are such a hypocrite."

"I am not. Now try it on,"

Yugi did so and though it made him blush more to admit it, it _did_ look really good on him. Borderline cute. And Malik was _always_ gushing about how cute and angelic he was...maybe it would be fun to steer into it. If only to see how he'd react to a little teasing.

"See? I told you." Atem smirked.

"Fine, but I'm not buying you that jacket."

"I'll get the jacket and the dress."

"Ugh! The dress is fine but what could you possibly use that ugly thing for."

A final smirk and Atem quirked a secret sort of smile. "Oh, I have a few ideas."

X

The gang minus the Kaiba brothers met up at the Game Shop later that night where Atem eagerly broadcasted his new outfit. Just as Yugi predicted that dress looked stunning on him, but that ugly, _ugly _jacket: it started a war.

The group was evenly divided between those who appreciated the retro style and uniqueness of it (which primarily included Ryou, Duke and surprisingly Serenity) and the other side (the Geek Squad as Bakura absolutely insisted on referring them as) agreed with Yugi that the thing was just ugly. Malik had wisely chosen to remain neutral, claiming he didn't have enough knowledge of modern fashion yet to make an opinion (translation: he knew he was on thin ice with Atem, whom his beloved Yugi absolutely adored and at the risk of possibly saying the wrong thing and screwing this whole thing up, had chosen to keep his mouth shut).

Not that Atem cared either way—he seemed way too busy staring across the table at the ex-Thief King nursing his alcohol and looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here—least that was what it _looked_ like to anyone who didn't catch that smoldering flicker under the surface of those lavender eyes or the way his lips twitched with the slightest trace of a smile, and the way his fingers rung and tapped his glass with restrained patience.

"So Bakura," Atem asked as if he were singing, leaning back in his chair so the jacket flared open. "What do _you _think of my new jacket?"

Now _that_ silenced the room.

Bakura squeezed his glass so hard it nearly cracked. His aloof exterior unchanging to all but those who knew him well enough to notice.

Spotlighted, Bakura ignored all but those blazing scarlet irises and that annoyingly confident shit-eating smirk that made him want to _scream_.

"I think..." he hissed not bothering to remove his chin from his palm. "That I want nothing more than to rip that damned thing right off you."

Malik almost spat out his drink.

Ryou's glass almost slipped.

Yugi nearly chocked on his, suddenly realizing _exactly_ why his dark bought that stupid, hideous jacket.

"Aw, Kura, that's just rude," Joey protested obliviously, then shrieked when he suddenly found himself on the floor and a _very _pissed off ex-thief standing over him, glaring like his sharp eyes would literally cut him into tiny pieces and then burn them to bits.

"Do. Not. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again."

"'Lright, 'lright, sheesh," Joey threw his hands up in surrender, and got back to his chair.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Yugi said, suddenly.

"Sounds good to be," Atem agreed, still smiling and swaggered towards the upstairs.

"I'll clean these up," Ryou said nervously and made himself scarce.

"You hanging out here, Mal?" Joey asked as Tristan's helped Serenity with her coat and Yugi assured Tea they had the mess.

Malik, whose eyes had not left Yugi all night, nodded absentmindedly. Good grief, the guy had it bad. Joey could practically see the pink cartoon hearts floating all around him.

"Night guys." Duke waved as everyone else ushered out.

No one noticed Bakura had already slipped away, the burgundy red trench coat he never went anywhere without was haphazardly thrown across the chair.

"Night!" Yugi said a little over eagerly, and collapsed against the closed door.

"Are they gone?" Ryou asked.

Yugi looked at the floor, nodded.

"Is Bakura upstairs?" It wasn't a question.

"Yup" Malik drawled out.

Ryou sighed in utter defeat. "I'll make sure to leave the apartment unlocked. Not that it would do anything if I didn't. Damn thief."

"You can stay if you want to, Ryou," Yugi offered though the secret part of him hoped he wouldn't. Not that he didn't absolutely love his best friend but...how often were he and Malik alone?

"Thanks, Yugi, I'll be fine. I'll enjoy the alone time. Just make sure you kick that asshole out of your house before you go to bed."

With that final smirk, he was off.

And Yugi and Malik were alone.

"Let's...go to the living room," Yugi offered, cheeks suddenly pink.

He looked so cute when he blushed that it was a miracle of his will that Malik didn't melt into a puddle. "S-sure," His copper skin going its own shade of pink, he grabbed the two glasses, practically skipping.

Yugi stayed behind, heart pounding as he eyed the shopping bag he'd hidden under the table. Hands shaking, face burning, he pulled the outfit he bought earlier that day. It would go great with the white jeans he was currently wearing. He pulled off his tank top: his heart fluttering so fast he thought it might fly right out of his chest. He slipped it on quickly before his nerves all but up and died on him and started towards the living room.

"Yugi?" Malik called, concerned. "Are you okay?" It was a stupid question, he knew, but he couldn't help feeling anxious

"Yes," came the nervous squeak. By all the Gods, Yugi sounded so cute when he was nervous. "I...ah...just wanted to try something."

"Oh?" Malik asked squeezing his champagne glass nervously.

"Yeah," Yugi sounded a little more confident now though he still hid behind the hallways. Malik could just picture the nervous smile and the cheery-red blush and, oh, his own heart was doing back flips.

"Does this do anything for you?" Yugi finally slipped around the corner revealing a stunning lilac baby doll dress only instead of short sleeves, lavender gossamer formed mesh petals over his smooth, slender shoulders, and flared to just above his knees.

The wine glass slipped from Malik's fingers and he had no idea how he was still alive because his hear had just completely stopped and his brain had short circuited and he was ninety-eight percent sure he was having a stroke.

"Wow," it came out as a single, adoring breath of desire.

Confidence emboldening him, Yugi made a mental note to, however reluctant he was to admit the man was right, thank Atem and slid to join his boyfriend on the couch, flashing a coy, encouraging smile.

It was the permission Malik needed to pounce on him.

X

Atem was unsurprised when he was ceased by the shoulders, spun him around and slammed against the door of his bedroom.

"You fucking little tease," came a sound that was kin to both a growl of want and a hiss of desire. A raspy exhale escape the former thief as he pinned Atem flush against the door with his own hard, heavy body.

Atem shivered at the touch though he kept his smirk, knowing full well it would only ignite the thief further. His eyes burned as he gazed into those twilight orbs, practically smoldering as they glared down at him: a combination of hunger, haughtiness, desire and dominance, restraint and thinning patience.

"You _know_ blood red is my favorite color."

"I do?" Atem quirked his head coyly.

"And you know how much I love gold on you."

"Do I?" Another bird like cock of his head, another shit-eating smile.

"And you _know_ all I have to do to get you out of that dress is to tear it off..." Bakura hissed, low, dangerous and seductive. A deliberate pause followed, hungry smile curling like a serpent's or a hungry wolf. "_If_ I decide to take that dress off you."

Atem laughed and whispered coquettishly "Why do you think I bought it?"

Ceasing the king by the collar of his jacket, Bakura's patience snapped like a twig and he pulled the brat into a hard, hungry kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a LOT of fun to write!
> 
> I noticed I tend to go italic crazy with these one shots...
> 
> I had a huge debate over what color to make Atem's dress, originally i was gonna do gold to go with the jacket but i leaned more towards red and it worked (special thanks to Orichidragon for her inut :) love you girl!
> 
> If you need a visual aid, Yami's dress is loosely based off Panty's from Panty and Stocking and Yugi's is based off Panty's white baby doll dress from the episode "Diet Syndrome" (Go that show was hilarious, I might do a series i got inspired by the preview for it that i saw at Otakon with Yugi as Panty who turns his corsets into wind and fire pinwheels and Yami as Stocking who turns his belt into a scythe, ans they're the half demon half angel children of Atem, the eldest child of the Seriphim and Bakura who is currently the King of Hell after be beat up all seven of his older brothers so he could marry Atem, a bet he made with his father. Originally it was gonna be pride and wish but i might change that. I can totally picture these two being bad ass angel boys casing chaos)


End file.
